Digimon Adventure 03: Supreme is Justice
by The Supreme Justice
Summary: Epilogue did NOT happen. The digi-destined are needed once more to save the digi-world yet again. What will this new adventure hold in store for them and what romance will be brought forth. First story. Couples consist of, Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako, DavisxOC, JoexOC, IzzyxOC, CodyxOC, WillisxKatherine & OCxOC. Digimon Pairings as well. Temporary Hiatus, I'm really sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins Again

Digimon Adventure 03: Supreme is Justice

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**A/N**

TSJ: Hey everyone and welcome to my first story on fanfiction.

T.K: TSJ has read many fanfics on this site, especially those of digimon, and it has inspired him to write his own.

Kari: He hopes that others will enjoy his fic, and it will help him to write his book. We know we will.

_(All couples nod)_

Tai: The Supreme Justice would like to say that he does not own digimon or any of its characters, he only own this plot line.

Sora: He would appreciate it if you all would read and review.

TSJ: Thanks for all your help guys and I hope all you readers have fun.  
Also sorry about the minor Davis bashing, he is one of my favourite characters but I had to show some of his immaturity.  
Start the fic.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

Chapter 1: It Begins Again

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**T.K's POV**

"Bye mom, I'm leaving." I told my mother.

"Have a good day at school son, sorry I can't drop you off, I have to write an article on the historical significance of oatmeal."Natsuko, or mom, told me, "Your father has already gone to work and Matt left earlier."

"No problem mom," I assured her, "Bye"

"New house, new school, but same old lumpy oatmeal," I muttered to myself as I left, "At least mom and dad got together again after they were scared they would never see us again, and actually admitted to each other how they still loved one another.

3 years have passed since our battle with Malomyotismon.

Tai's now in his final year of high school as a senior. He took the soccer season by storm in the 3 years of his captaining for the varsity team and hopes to be offered a full time soccer scholarship to Tokyo U. It's his dream to make it big time as a professional soccer player and turn Japan into a great soccer nation.

My brother Matt's also in his final year of high school, though he seems more interested in continuing his band and going international. As far as the rest of us in the gang know, he's still dating Sora but we never see them together anymore and usually they always seem angry at one another. Even though they seemed off to a great start three years ago, but who knows.

Next is Sora, and like those two she's also in her last year at high school. Surprisingly or not, she continued on tennis and is now looking for a scout at all her matches to get a scholarship, so she plays extra well. Not that she doesn't kick butt already, but you know, guess her mom asking her to play a little more of a feminine sport like tennis spread in and she fell in love with it, rarely playing soccer anymore.

After that is my big sister, wait not yet, but I wish. Mimi was longing to return to Japan after missing out on most of the action and being forced to the sidelines, much like the older kids. So she flew back and is now in her last year of high school at Odaiba High, like the others. She doesn't seem as peppy and _'Mimi'_ as usual since she found out about Matt and Sora, but she aspires to be a fashion designer.

Then there's good old reliable Joe. Joe's in his first year Tokyo U. continuing his study to be a doctor, which he's actually starting to like. We were all there at his graduation, last year, and I've never seen his happier. Also he met a kind girl named Yuko at the hospital during his internship last year. Kari and I believe that he seems to have taken a liking to her and that's why he's been happier than usual.

Izzy's a junior in high school now, and though he could skip ahead and join the others as seniors, he decided not to. I think he doesn't because he's finally taken a fancy to someone, or so says Kari. It's a miracle that he could even find someone with all the time that he spends on his laptop, better known as his wife.

Last from us originals is Kari. Kari and I have just managed to get in Odaiba High as freshmen and I swear she is so excited. She's gotten older just like the rest of us and she's still the same kind and gentle photography-loving Angel. Though I'd never admit it to anyone, I think I've fallen in love with my Angel of Light.

Guess that's everyone right? Nah, just kidding, there's still me left I guess. Well, like I said before, me and Kari are going to high school together, and she's there at all my games. Not much to say really apart from 'Hope and Light together forever.' At least that's how Azulongmon said it goes.

Well there are still some more people. No. 1 is Davis, our 'fearless leader', who really needs a lesson in humility. Also annoyingly, even now he never stops courting Kari. Then again, I guess he wasn't too bad a leader, and with him maturing, he surprisingly returned Tai his goggles saying he was the true leader. I think though he was only trying to win brownie points with Kari, but now he has adopted glasses instead.

Then there's Ken as No. 2, the former digimon emperor. He's really atoned for his crimes and no one, in the known digital world, still hates him. In the limited time we had left there, he really helped improve the place. Also I think the raven hair has a crush on the lavender, and is a sophomore with her at Odaiba High, after moving here from Tamachi.

No. 3 is the lavender head, really called Yolei but whatever. She's really matured in the last few years and isn't really as rash as she was before. Everyone knows she's crazy for Ken, but Ken himself. She still finds it hard not to baby my old DNA partner, but oh well.

Lastly is the youngest in our group, No. 4, Cody. He's still in his last year of junior high so we really don't see him as much, but he has gotten taller. He is also still and important and irreplaceable member of our group. Apparently he's gotten quite friendly with a girl his age, who is also in his class, but he won't tell us who.

The gate to the digi-world has been closed since two weeks after our defeat of Malomyotismon. We all miss our digimon, but me and Kari know we'll see them again, just like we did after our first adventure. Little did we know how right we were, and what was in store for us and some new others, this time around.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Fusion Armour Digivolve  
Warp into Mega (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Kari's POV**

'No need to worry Kari, you'll be fine', or at least that's what I kept telling myself though I spent two hours getting ready and was now just packing my bag.

"Hey Kari, wake up!" My brother shouted from the door.

"Geez Tai, you gave me a heart attack!" I screamed at him, noting that his old goggles, were on his head, and it seemed right. "How are you up so early anyways," I asked, "I was about to come drag you out of bed."

"Whatever Kar," Tai, rolled his eyes, and replied with a smirk, "Prince Charming is waiting outside."

The second part didn't register to me at first, "Tai." I growled, "You can't call me that." I warned him with a deadly gaze. Though most people thought of me as docile, I had a hidden angry state which not many people saw, but Tai loved coaxing it out of me.

"Whatever Kar-i," He answered, still with the loathing smirk, "Prince Charming is still waiting outside."

I knew he expected an outburst so instead I gave him the opposite, "Oh my God, thanks Tai," I said with my own Kamiya smirk, "How's my hair?" I asked.

Tai gave his own grin which unsettled me for a moment and then he replied, "Great sis, go knock your Prince Charming dead, he's waiting."

"T.K IS NOT MY PRINCE CHARMING" I shouted at Tai while grabbing a pillow from my bed and throwing it at him, while satisfactorily hitting him in the face. 'Thank God we moved to a house' I thought while blushing otherwise the whole apartment would be awake.

He laughed at me for a second then said in between gasps, "I never mentioned T.K, Kari, and why are you blushing, hmm?"

"I-uh-ugh-you... I'm going" I told him, not sure how to reply, while speeding to the door. I swear he and Matt loved putting T.K and me on the spot, but whatever I thought, looking forward to walking to my new school with T.K

"Kay Kar," I heard Tai bellow from the top floor, "Give him a welcome kiss from me too!" I heard before I shut the door on his annoying squeals of laughter.

I instantly forgot my anger when I saw that angelic face staring at me, and his angelic voice speaking only to me, not his fans, and saying "Good Morning Kar."

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**T.K's POV**

I stood waiting outside the Kamiya house, waiting for my best friend to exit, when I hear shouting form inside. I considered moving closer to hear what the argument was about but decided against it because I respected the Kamiya's privacy. So I just stood outside the door waiting, but I knew it wouldn't be too long because Tai already knew I was there, so I waited for him to send Kari. It wasn't long after I was engulfed by my thoughts when I heard a door slam shut, and noticed Kari exiting the house. So I walked up to her and said, "Good Morning Kari."

I watched as her face beamed at me and I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach when she said, "Good Morning to you to T.K."

"Well shall we go then Madam?" I asked her with a goofy grin on my face.

"We shall." She replied in the same manner.

We walked on as I observed what she was wearing. A simple pink blouse and white pants which seemed to compliment her hair which was clipped by a pink hairclip I gave her on her last birthday, with a white locket which had her pink crest of light on the front, and the words, BFF, or best friends forever, which I also gave her three years ago as a gift. She'd also grown out her hair a little and it just came under her shoulder. To be honest I felt like I was walking next to an angel.

After about two minutes of comfortable silence she decided to open the conversation.

"I'm glad they decided to remove those green uniforms, aren't you?" Kari asked me.

"Of course," I replied, "They were ok but they just looked to weird a shade of green, and I should know, considering I have the green D-3."

"Yeah, you should," She agreed, "Puke green just does not look good she said while giggling.

"Puke green?" I asked while raising my eyebrows considering she wasn't one to come up with name like that.

"It was Tai's name for it." She told me, still giggling.

"Speaking of Tai, why were you two yelling earlier?" I decided to ask, considering those two were really close siblings and rarely argued.

"Oh!" She exclaimed while blushing for some odd reason, "You heard that, well it was just Tai being stupid, but what did you hear exactly?" She questioned.

"Nothing really, I told her, just some yelling but I thought I'd give you two some privacy." I told her.

"Thanks Teeks, and that's why you're such a great friend." She said, while beaming and blushing.

"No Problem Kar, you're a great friend as well." I told her while blushing myself.

We continued to walk in silence for a couple of minutes until the peace was broken by a shout of-

"KARIIIIIIIII!" We heard a male voice shout from afar, "HEEEYYYYYYYY!"

From the tired and worried look which was already upon her face I confirmed my suspicions of who I thought it was, our 'fearless leader' Davis. To be honest I had no problem with Davis, and I loved Kari enough to let her choose to be with him, but he really had to give her a break with all the time he spent courting her, it was obvious that she really found it as tiresome. I didn't really have long for my thoughts, when a brown spike haired boy- wearing black sunglasses on his head, and a red and blue bomber jacket, with khaki pants- appeared in my line of vision.

"Hey Kari, great day today right, I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to our new high school?" Davis asked desperately in my opinion, while trying to look cool with his hand in his pockets, but badly failing.

"Sorry Davis, but T.K and I already promised to go together on the first day of high school." Kari said, gentle trying to let Davis down, so as not to hurt his feelings as usual. Just like Kari, I thought, being kind no matter what or who she talks to or does. I continued to think until I noticed Kari had grabbed onto my arm, and Davis starting to yell at me."

"HEY T.Z! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Davis shouted as usual. Really he had to stop with all his accusations, and constantly treating Kari like an object he owned.

"Seriously Davis, stop treating Kari like an object, it's been 3 years, and you really need to grow up!" I yelled, getting tired of him on the first day already, even though he was a good friend.

"Yeah Davis its really annoying, just stop hounding me, oh and his name is T.K, TK TAKAISHI, TWO SIMPLE LETTERS, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND!" Kari screamed at Davis, stepping up next to me. Wow, I thought, that's exactly opposite of the docile Kari we all know, guess she just got annoyed with him, especially on the first day, when she always feels nervous.

"Ok I'm sorry Kari." Davis whimpered, kind of like a dog, "But wait. I have a great trick to show you." He said proudly, not seeming all that sorry. He then proceeded to take a yo-yo out of his pocket and try to do some trick I think he called 'Around the World'. Problem was he nearly ended up hitting Kari, which he would have if I hadn't knocked her out of the way, and then the yo-yo did come back to him, but the circular metal ended up hitting him in the face, ending up with a large red bruise. If Kari hadn't almost been hit I might have found it funny, but at that point I was too concerned for her safety and really angry at Davis.

Immediately I bent down and asked, "Are you all right Kari?"

She coughed and stood up while shaking while holding my arm for support, and then replying, "Yeah thanks for saving me T.K, guess you always do." She said with a smile.

Then she turned on Davis before I could and yelled, "THANKS A LOT DAVIS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND STOP CONSTANTLY ANNOYING ME WHILE PRETENDING TO CARE! YOU PULL ALL THESE DANGEROUS IDIOTIC STUNTS THINKING I'M GOING TO BE IMPRESSED BUT YOU ALWAYS ENDANGER ME! IF IT WASN'T FOR T.K, NEVERMIND, JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND GET LOST!"

I was shaken to the core when I heard Kari yell like that, I meant sweet innocent Kari, but oh well, it served its purpose because Davis finally seemed to get the message and left with his head hung low, like a dog who just got yelled at by his master.

"Are you sure you're all right Kari?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah T.K and thanks for being here she said with a blush forming on her cheeks which I failed to notice, because I was more concerned about the tingle of pink forming on my own face.

"You're welcome Kar." I beamed, while we continued on to high school making idle conversation, and even then, neither of us noticed that her arm was hung in mine, and our fingers were intertwined.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Kari's POV**

I felt very glad on the way to school with my secret love walking alongside me, and I was sure times like this with T.K were the best in my life in my life. I never really remembered when I fell in love with him but as far as I knew it was forever. I was walking alongside the guardian of my life, who was wearing a green and yellow rugby type of full sleeve shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants. He'd finally gotten rid of his hat so his messy hair was now revealed, and he was wearing a pair of light blue arm bands on both hands, they both had the crest of hope engraved in them, one in green- on his right hand, and one in yellow- on his left hand. I'd gotten both as a birthday gift for him last year, and he seemed really happy about it. The blue complimented his eyes and in my opinion it helped make him even hotter then he already was. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the angel's voice-

"Kari, Earth to Kari, we're here, the beginning of the end, freshmen in high in class 10-A. Poor Davis is in class 10-D all by himself, hope he's lucky enough to make at least 1 friend." T.K told me, until he probably saw what I presume was a bored look on my face, and a flinch at the name of Davis because I was still angry at him, when he said in an apologetic voice, "Sorry I started rambling."

"It's ok T.K, at least you didn't space out instead." I told him, trying to ease him out of his discomfort.

"Well let's go then." he said and we entered the class, when I notice T.K and I getting some strange glances and some guys were whistling, while other girls started congratulating us. We looked at each other confused until we noticed our hands were linked, and broke apart while blushing and looking down. We were saved further humiliation when our form tutor walked in and seated us. Oddly enough me and T.K were sitting together again and I thought that high school might not be that bad after all.

During Japanese literature I noticed something strange though while staring out of the window and into the sky. I saw a sight which brought, both, excitement and happiness, as well as fear and nervousness to me. I could have sworn that I saw the sky sparkle and when I lightly gasped I'm sure T.K followed my gaze and noticed it to. The sky then started to flash in the colours of the rainbow and I was sure that I saw the digital gate in the sky for a brief and tense 30 seconds and I could have sworn it was the most stressful 30 seconds of my life which sent me spiralling into my thoughts.

I probably would have been thought by the teacher if not for T.K because in the next 5 seconds the teacher asked me a question which I barely managed to answer.

"Thanks." I whispered to T.K

"No problem." He told me, "We should pay attention for now so as not to get caught, we'll organize a meeting with the others later after school."

"I understand, but I swear school may have just got more stressful this year." I quietly said to T.K so as for the teacher to not notice.

"Well it's just a part of having the responsibility of being a digidestined." He replied to me.

"Being digidestined," I whispered to myself, "One of the best moments of my life."

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**A/N**

TSJ: Again I would like to apologize for the minor Davis bashing and hope you all had fun.

Matt: Also there is a contest that TSJ is having for the OC who is in a couple with Cody.

Mimi: TSJ would appreciate if you can write the full name, digimon partner, and one important trait of that OC and the digimon. (Actual digimon+digivolution line would be appreciated)

Ken: He hopes that you had an enjoyable read.

Yolei: Please read and review.

TSJ: Thanks guys and I hope you readers have fun.  
I will probably upload at least once a week (or try) and I'm not sure how many chapters exactly, over 50 for sure though.  
Please leave me a comment, help, constructive criticism is accepted and flames are disliked.  
Also for all those who can guess the change in the digimon theme song, it will give you ahint in the plot line and you get a digital donut.  
See you next time.  
The Supreme Justice logging off.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting, Concert & Digiworld

Digimon Adventure 03: Supreme is Justice

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**A/N**

TSJ: Welcome back to chapter 2 of; 'Digimon Adventure 03: Supreme is Justice'

Joe: TSJ hopes you liked the last chapter and will enjoy this one.

Yuko: He would also like to apologize if you thought there was a delay in the work.

Izzy: It was sad that no one replied with an idea for who should be Cody's pair, and so after waiting for almost two weeks, TSJ has made his own OC instead. I concur by saying have a prodigious read.

Natsumi: TSJ would like to say that he doesn't own Digimon or any of its characters, or any of the songs which are in this chapter, while only owning me and his own original characters and this specific plot line.

TSJ: Thank you everyone, and I hope all you readers have a good read.  
Sorry for the wait, therefore I have made this chapter twice as long.  
Without further ado, start the fic.

**B=Tai singing his song.** _I=Sora singing her song._ U=Matt singing his song.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

Chapter 2: The meeting, another concert and the digi-world again?

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Fusion Armour Digivolve  
Warp into Mega (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Tai's POV**

I don't understand, I thought for about the tenth time that day. I mean I'd gotten a message from Kari and T.K earlier to meet in the school ground after school ended, but what I don't understand is why. Not only that, but the message was sent on all of our d-terminals, not just me or Matt. I mean even though most of us still carried around our d-terminals and digivices in some way, due to force of habit, we never sent messages with them, instead it was always on phones, and never us all. Even when we had the digidestined reunion ever year, it's not like one of us called all the others, the word just got around as well as being an obvious thing, such as a tradition which no-one broke. I was the leader and yet I could do nothing, but feel sad as we all just seemed to get further away from one another, and I know it felt so weird that we were all called together once again. I fixed my goggles on my head while walking to the courtyard slowly, thinking about the digital world, and my orange reptilian friend, while other oblivious or almost carefree, students rushed around me, eager to get home. I however was in no hurry to get to where I need to be because I did not want to see _them _together again. It was breaking my heart ever since Christmas 3 years ago but I never tried to let it show, so that my two best friends could be happy together if that is what they really wanted.

After another 5 minutes I reached there, noting I was not the last as Cody, Joe, Ken, Yolei and Mimi had yet to arrive. Cody and Joe had good excuses considering that one was in junior high and the other in college, which was quite a ways away, but neither Mimi, Ken or Yolei probably had genuine reasons, considering that I was quite late myself. If I had to guess Ken and Yolei were probably busy together somewhere, while Mimi was just walking around being the girl she always was. The others came to great me and soon I started conversations while trying to ignore _them_, while slightly smirking with some satisfaction because they were standing apart from each other, probably after another argument.

"Hey Tai, what's been up lately?" My old protégé asked running up to me.

"Nothing much Davis, just senior grades and stuff." I told the kid.

"Really, but it's only the first day back!" Davis complained in my place. Really I thought, the kid still had quite a bit to learn.

"What do you want this time Davis?" I asked deciding to get right to the point, "But be careful because if you're trying to win brownie points with my sister, I won't help at all." 'Because you're not T.K', I added in my mind.

"Aw SH-" Davis started to complain.

"Remember Davis, no potty mouth." Cody said running up to us, "Oh and Hello Tai, how are you doing today?" Cody asked me, being his usual polite self.

"Just fine, thanks Cody, you?" I asked back, trying to return his gesture of politeness.

"I'm fine thank you, it's been a pleasant day hasn-" Cody started.

But Davis cut him off, and then they started arguing about how rude Davis was and how intrusive Cody was, according to Davis, when I decided to make my exit. By that time Mimi had arrived saying how sorry she was for being late, due to something about clothes, and in a span of two minutes Ken and Yolei arrived together looking really flushed and they both blushed while holding hands. At that point I noticed this girl who was sitting with Izzy, while he went on about his laptop to her. I think her name was Natsumi or something and I was about to ask why she was here when Joe appeared with Yuko by his side.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm late, but don't start without me!" Joe wailed from across the street, as both he and Yuko ran up to us panting slightly.

"No problem, we were just waiting for you to start." I told the poor guy, "By the way Joe, no offense to Yuko, but I thought that this was a private meeting-err-I mean get together, you know to just talk." I could see the guy about to answer until he was beaten to it by another person who should not have been there.

"Hey Yuko, how have you been doing? Oh, and did you get a weird gizmo from the sky as well?" Natsumi, I think, said running up to Yuko and embracing the older girl in a hug.

"Weird gizmo from the sky...?" I asked, really confused as to where this was going.

"Yeah," Joe said bowing his head in exasperation, probably, "Hey guys, as you know this is Yuko, and I think she's a part of the new digidestined, probably the same as Natsumi because Izzy brought her too, well Izzy."

"Excellent deduction Joe, me and Natsumi were sitting outside and umm, studying..." Izzy started with a blush, "When randomly a digivice fell from the sky and went straight to Natsumi, but the strangest thing is that it's the same model as our old ones." Izzy told us. 'Great' I thought, the meeting has just got underway. "If T.K and Kari here didn't call this meeting, then I would because this is a great tiding, and the future of the digital world might just be at stake. Oh and by the way, do you two mind showing your digivices to the rest of us." The two did, and albeit quite cautiously which was odd enough, but it was the same as the regular ones, which might mean that we were needed again, and the originals can do something after sitting the last round out, good thing its during high school.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Sora's POV**

I sat there, watching Tai who was deep in thought. I knew when he was thinking seriously because he always got this cute expression on his face, and his leadership side sort of appeared on his visage. I probably could have sat there all day watching him until I heard him speak.

"So T.K, Kari, why did you to call us in the first place?" Tai asked.

"Well Tai, it started like this," T.K began.

"We were sitting in Japanese literature," Kari continued.

"When the sky started flashing like it did when we first went to the digi-world, and it felt like we were being pulled into the warp." They finished together.

"Well this just proves something's wrong," Izzy are resident genius said, "I'm gonna go ahead and try to see if I can contact Gennai using the program he imputed in my laptop a few years back, you know, back in our first adventure along with the digimon analyzer and stuff, all his programs proved helpful and we did contact him before. Hopefully with the deliberation of quantum physics and the collaboration of-"

"Izzy please, just go ahead and stop your rambling, no one understands it anyways." I told Izzy because by looking around I could see that everyone was getting lost in the details of Izzy's process, except for Yolei and Ken of course, being somewhat geniuses themselves.

"Ok, I'll go ahead and try." He replied.

For the next two or three minutes it was quite, until we heard a disturbance type of noise and Izzy's frustrated screams of how he couldn't do it.

"It's ok Izzy," The goggle-headed leader consoled the genius, after which Natsumi took over that role.

"Ok listen up everyone, we have no idea what this means or what is going on in the digi-world, but we just have to stay alert and listen for any signs that we are being called back. Keep your digivice and D-terminal with you at all times and if you see something contact the rest of us immediately instead of rushing off on your own." Tai commanded.

"Yeah, so says the hot head." Mimi whispered to me and I had to stifle a giggle.

"Anyways I guess the meetings over, and you can all go home." Tai told us.

"Wait everyone," Matt announced.

"Yeah," I said, gathering everyone once of courage I could muster. "Me and Matt have, well-"

"We both mutually agreed to break up." Matt told the rest for me, and now the moment of truth I thought, looking at Tai.

"Wait does that mean you're not getting married?" Someone asked from behind.

"Of course not, Davis you idiot!" Yolei said hitting him, "It's the opposite."

"Owww, hey Ken, tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!" Davis cried. At that both Ken and Yolei froze up blushing, and I considered laughing to ease the tension when we hear a roar.

"DAAVVVIIIISSSSSSSSS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Yolei screamed, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" Mimi shouted, surprising that its Mimi right, that's what I thought. "Sorry Sora I hope you feel better." Mimi came up consoling me.

"It's ok, it was mutual remember." I told her.

"Right well I have to go practice for my next gig. Tai can I have word?" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure Matt, let's go." Tai said, with such an obviously conflicted face, and slowly everyone started leaving the park in twos or threes until it was just me and Mimi left.

"Well Sora, do you want to go to the shop and relax for a bit, it's not healthy to stay stressed." Mimi told me, though I guess I should have expected this type of a question afterwards from the shopaholic that is Mimi.

"Okay Mimi, let's go." I told her, while deep in thought of what this new adventure will hold in store for us.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 010100101010101010101010101

**?'s POV**

'Sovereigns, help me.' I thought, 'We have to escape.'

"Hey old man, why are we running?" A yellow reptilian with piercing green eyes, in the night, asked the apparently old man.

"You know why Agumon and I'm not that old." I told the digimon off.

"But why are we running?" A pink bird proceeded to ask me.

"Because were being followed Biyomon." I replied.

"Who are we being followed by, gramps?" A blue-ish white dog –wolf asked me.

"Firstly I am not that old Gabumon, and secondly it's them." I explained.

"The darkness...?" A green plant asked me.

"Yes Palmon, it's them." I replied, getting tired off the energy that this conversation is wasting, when we should be running.

"Where are we going though?" The flying bat-pig asked me.

"Yeah, and how long is it going to take?" The white Egyptian cat added.

"Not much longer now I hope, we should see daybreak soon, but we will have to stay in hiding when we arrive, stay hidden until..." I trailed off.

"You mean-" Tentomon started.

"Until Joe, and the others, get here?" Gomamon finished.

"Yes." I nodded, though they should already be here. I heard the chatter of the digimon start up around me, and thank the sovereign that the others did not ask questions yet, but I know this adventure will hold a lot at stake for us. I look up at the faint trickle of daybreak light seeping through the dark night, 'Do not worry, Dorumon, my old friend. The destined will avenge you and I will guide them, I swear it as their mentor and I swear it upon my name, upon the name _GENNAI._'

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Tai's POV**

4 months have passed since that incident and that meeting, and it's now Christmas day.

Matt's now having another Christmas concert, and though we all hope it will go smoothly without another digital attack to ruin Matt's gig, we all, even Matt, hope that the digimon will appear on that night.

Why I'm going though is why I'm concerned. I'm not one of those type of people who believe in the recurrence of the same event, like Sora deciding to wait for Matt at the concert again, me and Matt already talked about something along those lines after the meeting a few months ago, but what I was wondering why I was going. Sure me and Matt are friends again, but as friends it's what he asked me to do that concerns me, and though we did practice, I'm scared out of my wits and feel like running. Funny thing is that's the opposite of my crest, Courage, but I mean, ask me to fight a few evil digimon, sure, but what Matt asked, no way, though I already promised him to be there.

I kept walking until I realised that I was at the same place where Sora chose my best friends over me, three years ago. I probably stood there in silence for quite a while, because I started seeing flashbacks, me and Sora at the park where and when we first met at the age of 7, us kicking around a soccer ball, winning our elementary school championship together, going to the digiworld for the first time a couple of years ago, junior high, high school, and then her choosing Matt over me in this exact same place, though I guess I wasn't exactly honest, and neither did I really tell her my meaning.

I don't hate her, and I never could, even if she chose Matt over me, and I'm proud to day that we've become best friends again after so long, and this time when I ask her, I'll make my meaning clear and tell her my true feelings. Too bad Agumon won't be here this time to help me gather my courage, speaking of which, I do miss the little guy.

I continued to think, and probably would have been late for, or miss the concert, if not for a gentle voice I heard calling out to me, saying "Hi Tai."

I whirled around a responded immediately; I would know that voice anywhere, "Hey Sor" I replied.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Sora's POV**

I noticed how close we were in proximity, face to face, but I think Tai noticed too and so I gathered up my courage and asked him something.

"Tai" I said

"Yeah Sora, what is it?" He asked me.

"Well I was wondering if youweregoingtotheconcertwith anyone." I asked, rushing through something I rehearsed so many times.

"What Sor, you sorta rushed it." Tai told me.

"Well," I said blushing, "I was wondering if you - were - going - to - the - concert - with - anyone?" I asked slowly, while blushing deeply.

"Well no." He replied while blushing himself, "I was waiting for someone special, but that time has passed so no." He then also murmured, "You are that something special Sor", thinking I did not hear, but I did, yet I decided to act oblivious.

"Well would you like to go with me then Tai?" I asked him, feeling much more confident now that I heard him say what we did.

"Sure Sora, I'd love that." He told me, and then started to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny Tai?" I asked, while linking my arm in his.

"Nothing much really Sor," He answered and gave another chuckle, "But now the roles are pretty much reversed, the opposite scenario, and none of the digimon this time."

"I'm sorry about that last time Tai, I didn't understand..." I trailed off.

"No problem Sor," Tai told me, trying to break the awkward tension, "Let's go or else we'll be late for the concert."

We continued onwards to the concert in a comfortable manner, continuously passing jokes and remarks. To be honest that was one of the best times I spent with Tai, especially after 3 years, my heart throbbing loudly to be with my best friend turned to my crush and now my love.

We got inside of the complex, and saw most of the other group sitting in the front line of seats. We went over and I ended up sitting between Tai and Mimi, and the lights started to dim, signalling that the concert was about to begin.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Tai's POV**

"I've got to go and take care of something, be back soon." I told my friends.

"Kay, but be back quick Tai, it will start soon." Sora told me.

"Yeah ok Sora, bye, see ya in a few." I replied. 'Great' I thought, I go backstage and all showing my ID to the guard and then Matt comes up telling me that he's going to go introduce me, and then I'm on.

'Well that's my que.' I think and as I walk up on stage, I swear that there's silence in the hall until the music starts and I start to sing. I just stare at Sora the entire time, hoping I can transfer my feelings of how these past 3 years have been, and hoping that this queasiness in my stomach leaves soon.

**You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

After this I look away from Sora because I can hear her gasp and I'm about to go quit because honestly, her reaction is the only one that matters, but then I hear her voice, as well as those as my friends, shouting sweet words of encouragement and I look back and continue.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

This isn't so bad anymore, actually it seems sort of fun and now I understand why Matt enjoys singing so much.

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I really have to thank Matt for this opportunity, and I guess the practice didn't go to waste after all.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

I hear the crowd clapping to the rhythm, and everybody there cheering on my name, and so I continue.

**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

Right at the end I almost hesitate, but I see Sora giving me a warm smile and nodding my head, so I keep on going and finish the song.

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

"Thanks for your support everyone, and thanks Matt, none of this would have been possible without you guys, I hope you all had as much fun as I did." I tell the crowd. After that I take a bow and leave centre stage, using the back stage route so as not to get mobbed, and just when I hear Matt about to announce the next song, I slip back to my friends in the front row.

"Hey guys" I whisper

"Hey Tai, you were really good up there." T.K told me with a smile.

"Ya Tai, no joke, when did you learn how to sing, you were amazing." My sister told me while giving me a hug.

"Thanks Kar" I tell her while laughing and returning the hug.

"Tai" I hear Kari growl.

"Oh right sorry, well anybody know where Sora went?" I asked the group, "Oh and Kari why don't you get back to T.K, and enjoy." I whisper the last part to her. I glance and I can see T.K standing there patiently, probably waiting for Kari, while smiling at our embrace. I felt like asking him to join in as well, I mean he was practically my little brother, but then Kari broke out of our hug, said a rushed ok, and literally dashed back to T.K with what I assumed to be a blushing face, lucky for her all the lights were dimmed in the concert hall.

"So anybody know where Sora is?" I repeated my question.

Mimi replied to me, but it seemed to be with a guilty face, but whatever I thought. "I think she went to the washroom." She told me. 'Okay,' I thought, 'that is just suspicious, I said the same thing when, no, it couldn't be-' I quickly glance up to the stage and I hear Matt introducing another singer, yeah I think it just might be her.

"Ok guys this song is going to be sung by my ex-girlfriend, and for those of you confused or angry at her, don't be, we just felt more like siblings than people who date, and the song that she sings is what I wrote, so without further ado, Sora, come on stage." Matt announced to the crowd. It was deathly silent when Sora went on stage, so I remember how I felt and gave her a shake of my head to give her encouragement, and when the music started, I also heard her sweet angelic voice ring out.

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

I could see her hesitate, and it seems like she was about to burst into tears, afraid probably of wither mine, or the fan girls answer, but I catch her glance and give her a nod of assurance and urge her to continue. She must have understood my meaning because she wiped her near-tears eyes and continued, staring solely in my direction.

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I know this was a sad song and all, but it seemed like Sora was singing only to me, practically saying and asking for another chance of us being together, even if not as a couple just yet, as best friends again, and really that's all I ever wanted, my best friends back, both Matt and Sora, at least.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

She continued on the rest of the song, never pausing, and when it was ending, she gave me a nod that I understood, and I exited the hall, waiting for her to appear outside, leaning on a railing which overlooked the sea. I heard a wild and loud round of applause from inside, lucky no one hated Sora after that song, the fan girls were probably happier that Matt was single again, rather than angry at Sora. I also heard a shrill scream of 'I LOVE YOU MATT', which could only have been Jun. I then heard some light footsteps and I knew that Sora had arrived.

**Sora's POV**

"Your singing was amazing you know." I told the boy of my affections.

"Yours too," He replied, "And way you sang it was amazing and it seemed like you've been practising for years too at that."

"Oh Tai, stop, you're making me blush." I told him, leaning against the railing alongside him, looking out at the beautiful sea in such a romantic mood. Of courses Tai being as dense as I thought, would not have understood and that what I thought when he first pointed out that Matt was singing, but then I realised what Matt was singing and it added more to the mood. We stood in silence for a while listening to Matt sing, and the sound continued to carry on due to the speakers.

You've got a boy, you've got a girl,  
Sitting' underneath a tree.  
They sit there everyday.  
And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,  
It may not always be that way.

You can't take nothing' for granted,  
You gotta live like today.  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.

You wanna get you gotta give  
There isn't other way to be  
So give it a try  
If what I say is really so you got to let somebody see  
You cant just keep it inside

You can't take nothing' for granted,  
You gotta live like today.  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.

You can't take nothing' for granted,  
You gotta live like today.  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.

I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.

"Hey Sora," I hear Tai ask and I glance over to see that he hasn't moved from his spot, and then he adds, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tai" I tell him, confused as to where this might be going since it's Tai and he is a little unpredictable, but I was hoping that he was thinking the same thing I was, that he was going to ask.

"Well to be honest Sora, I wanted to ask if-if… It's nothing." He told me, getting a dejected look in his eye and not finishing his thought.

"Go on Tai, what is it?" I urge him because now I'm really curious as to what his thoughts are and whether we were thinking the same thing.

"Well-" He started hesitantly, "I was-" But he couldn't complete his sentence because the gang, plus Natsumi and Yuko, walked over and were now within sight, also Matt yelled to us and told us to come over.

"Coming!" I yelled to the gang and then I turned and asked, "Tai?"

"It's nothing Sora, let's go." Tai told me and he directed us over to the gang who were debating about where to go to celebrate Matt's concert and our songs. We ended up deciding to go for onomiyaki, and were heading there when suddenly the sky started to flash and light was being dispersed.

I heard T.K and Kari cry out, "This is the same as when we called the meeting." But no one could answer them because we were sucked up into a tornado and flung into the light, which Izzy had previously guessed to be a portal, and the next thing I knew all I could see was black.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**Tai's POV**

"Tai, Tai, Wake up Tai" I heard a voice telling me.

I shook my head in the darkness trying to concentrate on that voice, and it's light. "Who are you?" I asked it, trying to focus.

"It's me Tai, don't you remember?" The voice asked with hurt in his voice.]

"It's not that," I say noticing the hurt in its voice, "Its, wait-" I say as I reach the light, as I can see my surroundings, and what strikes me most is the pink little ball on my stomach and I ask, "Koromon, is that you?"

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101

**A/N**

Davis: TSJ hopes you had a good read and will await the next chapter.

?: He apologises for the cliff hanger if you did not like it, as he wants the next bit, like me, to be a secret.

Cody: The next chapter is currently underway and with this week holiday from school TSJ hopes to upload soon, while apologizing for the delay.

(Another) ?: He is currently setting up a page on digimon wikia where things like me, the others, and the plot will have light shed on them.

TSJ: Thanks guys, and readers please read and review.  
Sorry for the delay and I hope to have those projects done soon.  
See you next time.  
The Supreme Justice logging off.

Really sorry to anyone who actually likes my story but I won't be able to update till June 2nd as I have really important exams coming up which will cram my schedule. Really sorry but I know a lot of you have been through the same so I hope you will understand. I have most of ch 3, 4 and 5 done but as previously mentioned I may not be able to update until then, or possible even after, though I promise it will be rapid updates after all this is over. Sorry again, bye for now...


End file.
